Hands All Over
by Ylaris
Summary: Harry discover that life is not as black and white as it has been painted for him. He also discover that Malfoy has reasons to be a moron. As he gets to know the boy he start walking a path that lead him to makes friends to vampires, veelas... and Snape with original character
1. Prologue

**Hi to everyone!**

**This is my first fic in this fandom and is my first fic in English. So give me a chance please :)**

**I don't have a beta, so any mistake is mine! tell me about my mistakes pleaase **

**and nothing is mine, I'm not rich as JK Rowling and I'm not doing it for the money**

* * *

><p><strong>Hands all over<strong>

**Prologue**

'I supposed it happened in the summer of sixth year. I have no memories from that time'.

That's what he always said when someone asked him about the scars in his back.

He always lies.

He remember, almost everything of that summer.

It wasn't so at first. He finished Hogwarts without a single memory of that time, even though he learned quickly that in that moment, his life was shattered forever.

His parents died in mysterious ways after that.

His friends never talked to him from that time on.

His lover never glance is way after that.

He had to become a master in legimens to reach the forgotten memories. It took him two years of intense studies and deceptions. When he was finally able to break the block in his mind, he wished he would have never tried to remember in the first place.

From the moments his thoughts flown throw him, free once again, all hell broke down for him.

He remember, almost everything of that summer.

He became sour, and vengeance.

He started hating like he never thought a person could hate someone. And he started isolating from everyone he once held dear.

He started using the color black, as a sign of mourning.

He became the feared Severus Snape.

He started hating himself, because he didn't remember the most important thing that has happened in his worthless life.

He couldn't remember how his daughter looks like.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the prologue, give me feedback about what you thought about it!<strong>


	2. Chapter 0

**Hi everybody!**

**Thanks to all the people that took some time to read my story.**

**Hope you like this chapter :)**

**I should inform you that original characters appear in this chapter (thats why it is the chapter 0)**

**I own ony the original character everything in the Harry Potter verse belongs to JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 0<p>

When she was just a girl, she often found herself stopping fights between friends; Even when she wasn´t sure why all kids trusted in her judgment. When she asked the king about it, he told her it was because she was the princess; everyone trusted their wellbeing on her judgment.

She believe him, as she always did and thought nothing more about it; his parents in the other hand, started looking for any sign of possible betrayal or treason in the creatures that started showing up on their lands. The Queen, along with Luta started training the little girl in etiquette, finesse and history of magic; they feared a possible misunderstanding just because the little girl was unprepared.

The King always thought this was just a phase, that it was the charming personality and the beautiful heart of the little princess that make the creatures a bit more vulnerable and receptive. 'This means nothing' he said to himself.

As time goes by, he saw how people all over the forest started seeking for her advice; a shiver went down his spine as he realized everything that they have been fighting for was in jeopardy as long has she keeps in touch with different species.

All his concerned were mirrored by his wife and by Luta. But he thought that she eventually will get tired of this, and will start the ritual to become a princess; a ten years process in which the princess must go five years in solitude and complete silence, They have been pushing her to consider this as they have no other heir and all the kingdom love the little princess.

They will all get disappointed. Though

He doesn't know how it happened, really. At some point she had soothe all his worries and even get Luta to agree with her. He decided to tested her, to showed her that it was impossible to accomplished what she had in mind; They started training her, thinking that the hard work and the difficulties will make her give up. What he seems to have forgotten was that she always appreciated a good challenge, and so, she became a creative fighter and a very accomplished politician.

When she turned fourteen she was introduced in society as the daughter and princess of the vampires of England. When she turned fifteen all around United Kingdom already knew about the vampire princess, the ambassador of all the magical creatures.

Aljheo, the king, realized that the situation has already escaped his hands, one dreadful afternoon on the closed council:

They were discussing taxes. A topic usually not relevant enough to be in the closed council; however, the gnomes had not been paying and some of the council member where eager for blood. The king was undecided. Usually they don't go to war for things like this. It was a debt of more than 5 years, though, and it could be used as a precedent.

Something was weird that day. Usually the council was reluctant about going to war, all the economy uncertainty made it very unappealing to them. But today, almost everyone were lusting the blood of a good fight. Even he could feel the lust starting to settle. It was then that Shira started talking. "I'm sorry" She said interrupting the starting debacle between the economy and security ministers "but I couldn't help to notice that all the data that Mr. Paljuin it´s providing it is about an older-than-time trade. I mean, even with the werewolf we are not that strict."

"The trade has been reinstalled, as your father request, after the last big fight against the mermaid; it happened more than 5 years ago, it is understandable that you don't remember it" Said Mr. Paljuin, the security minister.

"I know very well the trade, believe me, I read it just yesterday and the changes that it was supposed to established were two years lasting. As you have said, it has been more than 5 years."

"Technicalities, we have used old and passed laws before, besides, the point of this is to send a warning. We are not to be fool around." Said Mr. Paljuin, and again started with the pros of going into war. Mr. Tüigen, economy minister, and Lady Petrul, one of the most important vampire lawyer known, start to whisper to one another.

"What is it, Lady Petrul?" Aljheo asked, and his voice resounded over the chamber. All sided conversation stopped at once. The Lady stood up slowly and looked around, making sure all the looks were on her.

"I was just asking Mr. Tüigen if it was real a document that picked my attention the other day. Would you like me to read it to you?"

"Hand it over" When the paper reached his hand, he noticed that it has two different parts. One had been recently written and the handwritten was very familiar to the King, he glanced at his daughter who looked at the floor embarrassed. The other part of the letter was a formal one with very disturbing news.

_Lady Petrul_

_I have recently found a very interesting letter that I'll love to discuss with you. Please let me know what time would be best for you._

_Waiting to hear from you_

_Yours,_

_Lady Shira_

* * *

><p><strong>Mr. Garnuk<strong>

**I am confident that our business will be prospering for the next ten years. The deal that was made with the werewolf will see it. They won't take the pressure of the humans much longer and we will see our stock of munitions and weapons rise once again.**

**I am concerned, however, about the outcoming alliance between vampire and goblins, even though it has been impossible for 300 years, Aljheo has a way with words and promises that make me shiver.**

**Fortunately I've made arranges to meet with our goblin ally to discuss a treaty. I think that we can find some mutual benefit from all of this.**

**I will explain it to you in more detail in the next meeting.**

**Send me your response in the usual way.**

**Paljuin**

* * *

><p>When the king finished reading the letter, his blood was boiling with rage, He stood up, and everyone was able to see his struggle to maintain the composture.<p>

"Meeting adjourned. Unless I said your name, I want you out of the chamber." Aljheo rarely used his compulsory powers, but he was beyond pissed right know, so he doesn't have it in him to care about being polite. "Paljuin, Lady Petrul, Lord Tüigen, Shira, follow me."

Hours after, when he was taking a shower, cleaning the blood off him, he understood how deep she was in the politician world. There is no going back now. She was going to be a key piece not only in the vampire society but among all the magical creatures.

With a resigned sigh, he decided that he will have more security on her than in any other person, including himself and his wife. If the wizard comes to take her away, he at least will have some number advantages.

He was not prepared to discover, however, that his beautiful little princess was a half-veela, and therefore a mate will claim her away.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo<strong>

**I know that there is no character of the Harry Potter universe but please give it a chance! This will be the only chapter with only original characters.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**:D**


	3. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, I'm not doing this to earn any money.**

**Hope you like it**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_The gentle sound of the wheels on the rail it's the most numbing thing_, Harry realized. With this idea he has been able to settle down his somewhat chaotic thoughts and read the paper, concentrating on the headline of the newspaper in front of him: "Lord Meadowes' murderer confesses". It made the front of the paper. A very hot topic; apparently, the murderer was never found, neither the weapon nor any magical trace. Meadowes died of a cardiac arrest, something normal in old wizard, and considering that it was a 98 years old wizard, Harry considered that he fall in that category. The only problem was a missive, left by the murderer, blaming Meadowes for the doom of his family and the wrongs of his life. The reporter said the murderer was like a phantom, a ghost, as no trace or any other possible evidence was found. This has the entirely wizard world focus in this case and as a result Harry was able to leave the country without notice. He has a ghost to thanks, apparently.

He raises his butterbeer and drinks for his mysterious helper. Even though he had sworn that he will never again trusted any other person for the succeeding of his plans, he was smart enough to take advantages of others scandals to meet his goals.

And everything was going according to the plan. He was, in fact two days early in them, which allowed him some free time to get to know the country. Bulgaria was beautiful, though cold.

He glanced at the landscapes and found himself energetic and light spirit. He never thought that traveling could make you feel as free as he was right now. But here he was; believing that maybe he could heal and rest.

A sudden movement on the train makes him use both hands to keep him from falling from his seat. The abrupt movement made his left hand throbbed, and the light spirit left him immediately. He cuddled his hurt and poorly bandaged hand as the memories started to plague him. The beaten up was nothing new in the Dursley house, he has been hurt even worst before this, but this time he discovered Dumbledore was aware of the situation, and had done nothing about it. He had made him go back to that hell perfectly aware of his living situation. He may even be aware of it for as long as it have happened.

As he relived the memories of the past weeks the rage settled in him _"You will pay for this Dumbledore, this I swear in the name of my magic"_ he thought darkly.

He looks up trying to find some peace from his racing and tortuous thoughts. Without even planning it he fell asleep, as if Morpheus took pity in his poor soul allowing him a few free hours from the hell that were his own thoughts.

Hours later, he will found himself in a comfy bed trying to understand something from the T.V. to no avail. Slowly, as if there was someone else looking, he take out the stolen wand to perform some protective spells, and some notice me not spell, as well as a spell on himself to understand the Bulgarian. The last one was tricky, it required a lot of concentration and power. So he uses the other stolen wand, a red oak with phoenix feather core, unbending, to do the spell, it will allow others to understand Harry as if he was talking in Bulgarian, while he talked in English. It was a beauty of a spell; he found the enchantment in and old book in the Hogwarts' library.

You see, Harry is not the idiotic-do-before-think-Gryffindor everybody seems to think. It does help to go unnoticed and the best part of having a very intelligent friend it was that no one think of him if he goes to the library looking for random books, justifying himself in Hermione. That way he has stolen a lot of books and copying them, adding them to his personal collection and no one suspect a thing. It benefits him that the whole world thinks of him as stupid. They would never know what hit them.

After he finished all his spells, he went to look for somewhere to eat, prior leaving the window open for Hedwig; he had discovered that after a particular complicated enchantment he was left feeling sleepy and hungry.

He went to the center of the city, to look for something to tempt him. He found, a couple of blocks down the main street, a discreet but cozy coffee. As he help himself a big portions of cake and a very hot coffee, the events from the last weeks danced in front of him:

_Weeks after the fiasco of the triwizard tournament, he was restless pacing the castle, shivering violently and wishing for a hot cocoa and a dreamless potion to finally rest without nightmares for once. As he was reaching the kitchen, hiding in the invisibility cloak, he heard the rumors of footstep behind. He step aside and look from behind an old armor. Suddenly there were two figures: Moody and Dumbledore. They were whispering and the whole conversation didn´t make much sense to Harry in the beginning, and he was tempted to reveal himself, until he realized what they were talking about, and more important, whom they were talking about._

"… _and anyway I'm starting to see your point about the forgotten one, we should have taken care of him long time ago. Now he is pressuring me to tell the minister the truth, he wants me to take him away from his relatives, and goes god only knows where."_

"_Hate telling you told you so, Dumbledore, but I did tell ya so. So what now, you gonna let them?"_

"'_Course not, don't be dense Alastor, we need him as whipped as possible. You know the whole plot; you and I designed, after all."_

"_What can I say Dumbledore, since you allowed that wolf in the castle, everything seems a bit weird to me. You knew it was possible that it will try to help his friend, and he did it. You should have let him be kiss by the dementors, I told ya so before, I told ya so now."_

"_You know what could have happened if he was left without his stupid mutt. An unreasonable, wild and angry weapon, that's what we would have. The risk was too high. And, anyway, that's beside the point now. We should focus on the present. I'm thinking that another talk with his relatives is necessary, I'm sure they can make sure he ends up willing to do as I said."_

"_Yes little Harry will learn his lesson, he will…" "Alastor, you know we do not name names, the castle has ears everywhere. Now let's go check Minerva and the others"._

_The whole conversation cause a weird transformation on Harry, he wasn't angry, disappointed or even sad about it. He felt kind of detached from the reality. His thoughts were all quiet, for the first time in what feel like years. He felt as if something inside him has clicked at last._

_He returned to the common room with a new resolution: he will get the hell away from all this shit. He was not coming back to being Albus' tool. _

_Never. _

_Again._

_The anger would come weeks later. Not one around him had done anything to cause him such rage. So he had to admit that when he let his magic destroyed all the china in his aunt's cabinet, that he might have some repress emotions._

_After all, _he contemplated_, it wasn't the first time his lovely cousin managed to get him a scar or something of the sort._

It was the smallest of things, a tiny snowflake caressing his face that took him out of his gloomy thoughts. He concentrated in the path his foots were taking him and decided it was time to head back to the hotel room. Even the beauty of the city was not enough to scare all the ghosts in his mind. He didn't want that to contaminate the scenery with his foul thoughts.

The next day come and go in pretty much the same fashion. Nothing could really help when he got hit by this "moods" as he started calling them. Of complete hate and rage. Nothing but the freezing air of this country seems to settle him down. Like a match being put down in water.

He was a getting back from the little coffee bar, trying to decide if his unprotected hands will be able to endure the long road he has taken, when he ran into an unconscious, bleeding Draco Malfoy.

And just like that, all the rage and hate left him. All his thoughts were quiet, for the first time, since he has left his relatives' house.

So there was another thing that could distract him, beside the near freezing walks. He didn't know what was worst.

He decided to hate both options.

"Well, fuck it!"

HAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAO

Three hours later found Harry Potter in his room with a, still unconscious, Draco Malfoy. Sitting in a chair next to the bed, he was still trying to process everything that had just happened; Found Malfoy in the middle of the park, bleeding and near to hypothermia wasn't something that happened every day. _What the hell is going on here, what-who did this to him._ Harry asked himself.

Even though he hated this guy's guts, and it was kind of difficult not to, he felt sorry for the poor bastard. He couldn't let him freeze to death. _Stupid Gryffindor heart._

He tried to not feel pity for the poor guy, but when he noticed the bruises in his face and arms he felt a pang in his heart. When he saw the bloody mass that it was the boys back, he started wondering what the hell happened to him. This was not normal. Malfoy in the school acted like he could not be more spoiled.

He sat next to the incredible fragile looking boy for what it felt like hours. He separated himself from the boy in two occasions, to go to the bathroom to clean himself of Malfoy's blood and to get some food. While he left the bags of Chinese in the table, he heard the change in the respiration and the muffled groans coming from the bedroom.

He entered the room quietly, and looked at the boy in his bed. Malfoy was looking at the room with an intense look of fear. When their eyes met Malfoy paled and Harry walked closer to the boy, fearful that he was going to throw up or pass out.

"Malfoy, relax, it's me. Potter" Harry called trying to sound reassuring. The Slytherin blinked a couple of time and before Harry could make any move, Malfoy jumped out of bed and moving faster than Harry thought was possible for someone with the kind of injuries Malfoy possessed, reached his place. He took his hand, and Harry could feel, in the trembling of his hands, the effort the boy was making in just being standing.

"Please… sanctuary" The words were no more than a whisper and he fall to his knees after murmuring them.

Harry without thinking about it put his hand on the back of his neck, while he kneeled trying to give Malfoy something to ground himself. The boy after a couple of heavy breathing, relaxed his body enough to rest his forehead against his legs.

"Relax Malfoy, I got you" With those words, Malfoy loses his strength and passed out. Harry was quickly to catch him before he could injure himself further.

Harry walked slowly and gently put him on the bed. His eyes never left the relaxed face of the Malfoy heir while he wondered how many times he had wished someone had offer him sanctuary and protection.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi people!<strong>

**I hope that you liked the chapter. I'm finally getting to the plot **

**Once again I think I should tell you that english is not my native language and this story is not betaed. So if you are a language teacher, you shouldn't read this, or your eyes will cry bloody tears.**

**please let me know what you think**

**Thanks to all the people who had done it so far!**

**love to all.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hi**** you all! **

**Sorry for the late update. Life :(**

**Anyway I don't own anything in the Harry Potter world only my original characters and I'm not doing it for money**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Severus was going to kill a gryffindor or ten, he really was. He was not supposed to get called in vacations, he did not signed up for this; he did not. The cryptic message Dumbledore gave him, when he refused to acknowledge the call, however, made him want to curse the old man.

"_You swore to me you will be there if I ever needed you. I'm just collecting that oath."_

He decided that he was going to put some special herbs next time the Headmaster asked him for a personal potion. He will gloat every time he so much as glance an expression of pain in Dumbledore's eyes. He will get his revenge. Albus had fucked him over one too many times.

"What is this urgent matter you need my attention at such short time." He said as he entered the Headmaster's office. Severus raised an eyebrow as he saw the others person in the chamber. "Didn't knew it was an order meeting, you should have told me at once Dumbledore"

"We haven't officially reinstalled the order. This is not an official meeting, Severus; I was just about to explain myself to the others, why don't you take a seat so I can continue?" Severus sneered at him, but sat down. "Thank you, well, as you all may know by now, Lord Meadowes, and old and very appreciated member of the order, was found dead on his house yesterday…"

"Oh, yes that Meadowes dude" Tonks interrupted. "Weird one, that case. I heard that no one was really surprised to found him dead. Suicide was the first choice of everyone. Founding that he was killed was a twist"

"Now, now, Nymphadora, he was one of the most important allies we had. His family has fought Dark Lords from centuries now." The headmaster replied "He was odd, but…"

"Odd is kind of short, if you hear the rumors, though." Vance said.

She was the only auror Severus really respects. She was a strong and smart witch. A Ravenclaw.

"We have all heard the rumors Albus, about how Mr. Meadowes lost it after Dorcas was killed. How he shut himself down on his house studying. About… the experiments"

"Emmeline, that's nonsense. I didn't have you for the kind of witch that believed in rumors. He has always been a reliable part of the order" Albus said, Severus could hear, though, how the oldest of the Weasleys explained the rumors to his little brothers. There were a lot of them.

Severus knew very well how much of it was fantasy, and how much was real. Meadowes deserved to be killed in the most humiliating and painful manner.

"Well, that's not entirely true" McGonagall said, making Snape returned to what the headmaster had said "Ignus was a good man. But he seemed a little lost at the end of the first war. Saying things like extermination and cleanliness of the community. I went to speak to him when the rumors begin, and I must say that he was lost to me. He was no longer the man who fought beside me." She looked at everybody and his eyes lingered in Severus as she said the last part. "Nevertheless in the memory of the man he was I'll like to know what happened to him. Why was he killed?"

"Exactly, now I have some ideas of…"

The rest of the sentence was lost in the explosion of Fawkes' arrival. He delivered a letter to the headmaster and then disappeared. Severus realized that in the last year he has seen the phoenix and Albus surprisingly little together.

The headmaster read quickly the missive and then faced the order. His whole corporal expression had changed. For the first time in the meeting his face was dead serious. "Mrs Figg has informed me that Harry Potter has been abducted from his relatives' house"

The Weasley were the first one in reacted, jumping from their seats and demanding explanations. The most of it was lost to Severus, as a house elf appeared next to him and handed him a letter. With a pang in his heart he recognized the signature.

_Severus, please… Draco is everything I have left now… I need you _

_I hadn't been feeling like myself lately. I have the feeling like I did something unforgivable. I discovered that there are some part of my past that I cannot access, I feel like- _

_Draco is just a boy… please, for the times in which I could ask you anything…_

_Will you help me?_

_I am begging you, help me found my son._

_L._

Severus took a look at the room, and left the room without looking back. The sound of his name reached him but he didn't stop.

HAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAO

Severus always thought himself a tough man, wrought for years and years of abuse and self-loathing. He resigned himself to a life of loneliness and bitterness. He got used to been cursed and hated.

He did not need love, anymore, ever again.

But all his walls came crushing down the moment he saw Draco Malfoy, with five years old. It was the first time he saw him after the naming celebration, when he was little more than a newborn.

At age five he was a little rascal with the most innocent and beautiful smile Severus had ever laid eyes upon. That was the first time Draco hugged him. Seeing him was as painful as that first time. He felt as every piece of his soul has been rip off with bare hand every time he saw the picture of father and son interact, his entire soul throbbed with the need to be there, to take the role that had been denied.

As every part in him screamed to be a part of the family portrait, a shadow shattered his illusions, as the picture was eclipse by a third person appearance, a woman.

And when this little boy hugged him, and tried to include him into the family dynamic, his whole body took it as a blow. Narcissa smirked at him while Lucius explained the little boy that Snape was not part of the family. That it was not proper to have outsiders in the family rooms.

That he had to leave.

And left he did.

Narcissa was the one who made him the godfather of _their _ making him a permanent part of the boy's life. Enough to make him attend all the public parties and celebrations, but not enough to make him have any claim or say over the boy's life. It was a brilliant move, a heartless one, sure, but he has never expected anything else from her.

It was a demonstration of power, of having the upper hand in the game. He just surrendered to her, and put on his best poker face.

He made a habit of attend all of Draco's birthday but never staying more than an hour. He gave Draco his gift and asked the polite and proper question. He never talked to Lucius.

Lucius never tried to contacted him either.

It wasn't until Draco enters Hogwarts that he will discover that the game was still on. And this time, he was not a stupid boy anymore.

This time around he took full advantage of having Draco alone with him for 9 month. He made a promise to himself to defend and protect the boy, and he did it; with all the fury and determination of a mourning father.

It was a mixture of incredibly paranoia and holding his cards really close to him that made him created the spell that could trace Draco. It wasn't the most powerful one, but no one could tell that Draco has it on himself. And at the time he invented it, that was the most important thing.

Now, he scolded as he looked at the map glowed; Bulgaria. It showed him the entire country. Even he couldn't go looking on foot or broom for one person in that much distance. Not in this weather anyway.

But it was a start. Draco was a notorious boy; someone ought to have seen him.

As he prepared for the long travel, the floo flared. Bitting down a curse, Severus turned back gripping his wand and face the person that could trespass his defenses.

And Lucius Malfoy came through.

Severus looked right at the silver pools for the first time in more than fifteen years.

"What are you-"

"Were you going to go to look out for my son without me?" Lucius interrupted after realized that Severus had his truck near the floo.

"Was not that what you asked of me in your missive?" Severus changed his whole posture for a relaxed and not confrontational one. The lost look in Lucius eyes was something that he has never seen in those silver pools and wished never have to see again. "I have a lead. I was going to explored and then I was going to let you know if I found something"

"A lead? I send the letter 2 hours ago. Is… Is Draco talking to you?" Lucius asked and made a gesture to grabbed Severus arm, but he stepped back.

"No. We don't talk outside Hogwarts. I'm just a political figure. Remember?" He blurted out at Lucius.

"I…" Severus has never seen Lucius incapable of forming words. "What did I do?"

"Nothing Lucius, you just left that your wife did all the talking, as per usual" Severus said without looking at the man in front of him. He was no fool. He knew he was helpless against Lucius. He couldn't show indifferent to Lucius. He… couldn't.

"That's not… Forget about it. What do you know about Draco?"

"He is in Bulgaria. Do you have any relative in there?" Severus said while looking at the glowing map in the desk.

"You know that I don't" Severus looked at Lucius for a couple of seconds. There was something on those eyes… The potion master looked away while he answered.

"I know nothing about you"

"And I´m I supposed to think that it is my fault?" He said while grabbing the other man's arm, forcing him to look at him. Forcing them to be inches apart.

"No Lucius" He said quietly. He looked, really looked at Lucius face for the first time in almost fifteen years. His eyes caressed the blonds face, relearning every new line of it. God how he loved this heartless bastard "It's not your fault. Nothing is your fault"

The last bit was said with a lot more bitterness than what he intended.

"Pardon?"

"Let it go Lucius"

"No!" The word was almost growled right next to the teacher's ear.

"Are you going to argue with me or are you going to start looking for your son Lucius?" Severus fought to maintain his face expressionless.

"There's only one way that I'll work alongside you. Answer me honestly and I'll sure that I'll not get in your way to localized Draco. Have you been lying to me all along?" Lucius asked, and Severus ached at hearing the desperation of this man.

Severus had always been unable to lie to Lucius. Before he could even thought about it, he was saying:

"Yes"

* * *

><p><strong>So hi! <strong>

**tell me what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait!**

**Hope it's worth ir**

**I own nothing! everything belongs to J.K ROWLING and/or warner brother**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Harry was surprised and disturbed in equal parts at the scene of Malfoy eating in front of him. The boy eats like the food was going to disappear any moment now. He sighed and looked at his own food. He had lost the appetite. He stood up and saw how the boy (He couldn't think about Malfoy as anything more than that, even if Malfoy was older than him) recoils at his sudden movement, and then froze.

"Keep eating Malfoy. I'm going to bring more juice from the fridge" Harry didn't look at Malfoy as he spoke to him.

"_What a mess" _He thought. _"How am I supposed to do what I came here to do if I'm looking out for him? And it's not like I can't leave him alone"_. He took the juice and returned to the dining room trying to make as much sound as possible so he doesn't scare the boy any further.

He played with his food a little more, and then looked at the other boy in front of him. Malfoy was looking at him with the most pathetic look he has ever seen in someone else; worse than a kicked puppy.

Harry sighed again. He didn't know the first bloody thing about helping other people, when he hadn't been able to help himself.

How the hell was he supposed to fix this broken boy?

"What is it Malfoy. Is there something you want to say to me?"

"… just… thanks, for doing this" he murmured with a completely defeated, null voice.

Harry looked at him completely astonished. "What the hell happened to you Malfoy?"

Malfoy smiled, and there was nothing happy about the gesture. "People can change Potter, for some of us… It took some time. Or in my case it took the betrayal of the only person that I have ever admired and loved. Has it ever happened to you?"

Harry looked how the fire that was present during the speech, slowly faded from his schoolmate's eyes. Without thinking about it, he took Draco's shoulder and squeeze it, has he said. "Yeah, it has happened to me."

Harry stood up and walked to the window. He felt Draco's stare in his back. "But life doesn't stop just because it doesn't make any sense any more. Life doesn't give a shit, you know? But you can do something about it"

"What?" He heard the boy and when he turned, he found him just a couple of feet apart. He looked right through his silver eyes even though it was almost painful to see that much hope. How can a boy have so much hope after suffering so much as his wounds show? Harry realized that the first thing he had lost was hope in humankind.

"Get even" Harry knew his smile has nothing nice or sane about it, but Draco get even closer to him and nodded once.

HAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAO

Fred looked at his twin while they heard at his mother and father explained the Harry situation to all the siblings. He could feel the discomfort in his brother. Something about this tale was not adding up.

"But shouldn't have been someone looking after Harry at all times?" Bill asked the obvious question.

"With the murder of poor Ignus there was a problem with the guards. Albus is looking at who was supposed to be there." Arthur answered. Fred thought that his dad looked tired. Everybody was tired, even them, and they didn't even were supposed to know about the order meetings.

"Why is he not here?" George asked Ron. Everybody looked at the youngest male Weasley. Predictable he blushed at having everybody's attention.

"He hadn't been writing back this whole summer. He wasn't… the tournament left him different. He was very angry and we… we are not as close as we used to." Ron admitted with a soft sighed.

Fred made a sympathetic noise as he add "We are close to Harry. We got really close after the second task. He was different after… you know, the graveyard, but we did give him a way to communicate with us, if he needed us. He hadn't made it sound."

"Did you send some message to him?" Bill asked. George nodded as Fred answer,

"Yeah, two days ago, we were supposed to check in regularly. He hadn't"

The twins looked at each other. That was a lie. Harry had talked to him, but asked them not to tell, so they didn't. It wasn't as if they had any concrete fact.

"Poor dear Harry, he should be so scared. Who could have kidnapped him?" his mother looked the most tired one. It suddenly hit Fred that she had lost family already, in the last war. This should be so hard for her.

"What else had Dumbledore to say?" Charlie asked while looking at the twins intently. George move involuntarily closer to Fred. Charlie always knew when they were lying. Fred swallowed slowly. They were doomed.

Thankfully, Charlie couldn't get to them until the next day. George was rereading the potion assay he had just finished, when Charlie slipped into their room.

Fred was napping away a headache and the sound of the door opening and closing startled him.

"It's me guys. We need to talk" He said sitting in George's bed.

"Whatever is it…"

"That you need of us?" Fred incorporated in the bed, making room for his brother to sit next to him. George did so.

"How could we be…"

"Of any help…"

"For our favorite brother?"

They really didn't have to think about doing the double act. They didn't do it on purpose… most of the time. It happened when they were nervous or anxious about something.

"You two know were Harry is." It wasn't a question. So the twins didn't answer. "Why didn't you say something to mum and dad?"

"We don't know where he is" They said at unison. It was the truth as well. They didn't know where he has gone. They didn't ask, seeing that this kind of situations might happen.

"That could be truth, but you knew something… Harry told you something that you are not sharing with us…" Charlie looked at them inquisitive. The twins shared a look while they thought about it. Charlie seemed honestly worried about Harry.

"We can't tell" George said, Charlie sighed in disappointment and Fred moved in the bed torn between wanting to pleased their brother and not betrayed his friend.

Fred turned to his twin and opened the mouth, when George cut him.

"No… we promised"

"I know… it's just, he is Charlie"

"Fred, what was the only thing he asked of us?" the twins seemed to continue the conversation in silence and Charlie looked completely astonished, he had never saw the twins argued before.

"Guys relax, I'm not going to forced you to do anything, I just want to know if Harry is alright."

"He is" George said finally breaking the eye contest with his brother. "We would have said something otherwise"

"We know" Said Bill entering the room. The twins sent betrayed looks at Charlie who denied with his head. "We followed Charlie, he didn't knew"

Behind Bill, a shadow entered the room, and it closed the door with a sealing enchantment. Afterwards the twins heard Bill whispered and the shadow took form until it became Percy. Fred stood immediately and George looked for their wands. Charlie took them and hold them away from the twins.

Percy looked at his younger brother with a very sad face, almost crestfallen; then he got closer to them and sat on the table. "There is a reason behind everything that I said to father. I never betrayed the family"

Fred looked at George and shared a linked moment. The both of them remember very well the words that their father and Percy shared. How hurt his dad looked after. How his mother cried seeing Percy packed his thing and walked away.

"These are bad times we are facing" Bill said sitting next to Percy, attracting the twins attention right back to the present.

They used to get lost when they shared a mind like that; they have to train really hard to stop doing it when they were in classes or talking to someone.

"We thought it was about time you two learned a few things about what is happening." Charlie said with a low voice.

"For that, we need to know that Harry is safe and taking care of himself" Percy said.

"We understand if you won't or can't tell us where he is" Charlie said before any of the twins could start arguing "But, we need to know he is safe."

"Well, safe is kind of difficult for Harry" Fred said

"But he is smart. He knew what he was doing. We will see him in next term." George said

"Is he with someone? Is he somewhere where he can be easily recognized?" Percy asked, George frown, Fred answered him.

"We just said that he is smart Percy, he won´t go to Diagonal alley, come on!"

"Relax boys, we are making sure that he…" Bill said with a soothing voice. The twins didn't want to be soothed.

"That he what?" George snapped as he and Fred rose at the same time to face Bill and Percy. They heard Charlie sighed and stood next to them. "That he is fine? He is not fine!"

"He is an abused boy that had enough of it!" Fred yelled. George looked at Fred with angry eyes. The three older Weasleys recoiled and gasped.

"Shut up Fred!" George said rubbing his forehead. Fred's headache was back. He sighed and looked at his brother "We all know that Harry didn't have the best childhood. Dumbledore wouldn't help him. So we did."

"Are you… did he… are you certain of this information?" Percy asked in a low voice.

"Do you doubt us?" George asked in returned.

"Boys" Charlie said, getting the attention of the twins. "We have to calm down. We believe you, we were just… shocked but what you said. That's all."

"Yeah, we should start talking about what we came here to said in the first time" Bill said. He waited until the twins and Charlie had sat down before saying "When Percy got the job in the ministry, he begins to realized that some things that weren't… right"

"That's one way to put it. The whole ministry of magic is corrupt, full with Death Eaters and lots of powerful and evil wizards. I almost quit. I was sick of all that… but then I talked to Bill and Charlie… and we came up with a plan"

"Like an insurance plan, if you will" Charlie said.

"I was against it" Bill said "Still am"

"We talked about this Bill, who else could have done it?" Percy said. It was the first time that the twins heard Percy talked like this. He sounded so passionate and determinate . "I was the perfect person"

"For what?" Asked Fred, effectively attracting the attention back to the main topic,

"To have a spy in the ministry; if bad turn to worst, the family will be protected. As much as it can be" Percy said with a soft voice. The twins looked at each other and hold hands.

Hearing their bigger brothers talked about this made it all serious, real.

"There is a war coming" Charlie said looking at Percy "We want to make sure the family is protected, whatever the result of it may be"

"Mum and Dad can be pissed at us all they want to, but we are going to protect you guys" Bill said with a soft smile "That's what they always said to us"

"You have to protect the youngest ones. Family is the most important thing in the world."

HAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAO

**A.N: Hi guys!**

**I just want to thank all of you that have read this story. It meant the world to me, knowing that what I do to get rid of the stress, is so appreciated. **

**Is gonna took me longer than expected to get the next chapter uploaded, because I haven't finished it and I like to be al least one chapter ahead. Sorry about that**

**As usual, sorry for any mistake. This work is not betad so, sorry for any tear of blood for a fatal grammatical error.**

**finally, hope you liked it! review if you did!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! This is all for fun, no money involved.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Severus clenched his jaw as he saw Lucius talking to the locals in fluent Bulgarian. He knew, of course he knew, that Lucius was fluent in more than 6 languages, that didn't make him feel any better about his current situation.

This whole situation made him remember too much of… before. About a time in his life where the best and worst memories of his life are all tangled up together.

"They haven't seen Draco, nor any other tourist; this is a very rural side of the country. Maybe we should…"

"This is where the spell sent me. This is where your instincts are calling you. Do you think we should be going somewhere else?" He tried to remain calm, but this Lucius, this impatient Lucius, was so much like the Lucius from before, that it made his stomach knotted and his patience thinner.

Lucius looked at him surprised and then nod once.

Severus sighed softly. This has happened a lot today. Lucius will fret over his son, Severus will snap at him, and Lucius will nod and get quiet for all ten minutes. Then it will start all over again.

He needed a change.

"Let's go eat something. The locals may have some information" Lucius nodded once and lead the way.

They ended up in a small restaurant, and spent the first ten minutes trying to determinate which one was a local, which one may know something and which one doesn't. Lucius asked for the both of them. And if that wasn't a reminder of before…

"_But Lucius, I don't know any French!"_

"_You don't need to know anything my love. I'll speak for the both of us"_

"_What if I want to do it by myself?"_

"_Then I'll let you. Hearing you speak in the language of love must be the most exciting thing ever"_

The flicker of the candle made him broke of the memories. He remember his younger self: the stupid boy with so much hope. Wishing to remember to make everything better… now, he will gladly offer his left arm an obliviate.

"I asked for some soup and then some meat for you and some pork for me with boiled vegetables. I hope that's ok?" Lucius voice broke through Severus internal monologue.

"Yes, it is alright"

When the food arrived, Severus ate it absently. What could have brought Draco this far from home? That question has been in his mind this whole day. How it was possible for him to make this trip without attracted any attention? What has happened in that house?

"You are not eating the meat" A velvety voice break through the thick silence he hadn't even notices was there.

Severus looked up to see a pair of silver eyes. For a second or two he really thought he was dreaming, he still has one of the best thing in his life; but then he blinked a couple more times to see a couple of grey eyes. The image of a sixteen years old Lucius, his Lucius, morphed to a grown up one. A Lucius Malfoy that was a stranger to him.

The veela looked like he was waiting for him to answer something… "Beg you pardon?"

"You are not eating the meat… is it not of your taste?" Lucius asked with the same velvety voice and the same silver eyes. Severus arched an eyebrow; it had to be a trick of the light.

"I'm vegetarian, the vegetables are delicious though, thanks" He added because he couldn't stopped himself in front of the crestfallen face of the veela.

"Since when?" he other man asked in a whisper.

"I don't remember, since I had kidney stones… Ten years ago, I think"

"How come I…" Severus looked up, saw Lucius fidgeting, and understood at once what was happening.

"Lucius…I need you to listen to my voice, and to close your eyes, ok?" Severus spoke with a voice he hadn't used in years, he was surprised how easy it came to him.

The veela, in full veela mode now, nodded and closed his eyes.

"There's no danger around you, you have to relax, we are going to find your son soon, don't worry"

"Where is she?" Lucius said, but he was already calmer, Severus heart broke a little when he noticed that. The veela in Lucius still answered to him.

The ugliest part of himself purred "_mine"_

"We don't know where he is yet, but don't worry there shouldn't be any danger in here"

"Who are you talking about precious? This is not about the impostor, right? I'm talking about our daughter, our petit papillon?" Lucius opened his silvery eyes and started looking around, as if he could found her here.

"Lucius, what are you talking about?" Severus' heart was beating as had as the first time Lucius told him he was a veela and he was his partner. _This cannot be happening, what about the curse…_ "There is no daughter, just a son, your son… Draco, remember?"

"There WAS" He snapped. Severus was glad he had thought about putting a privacy bubble around them "The human can't remember, but I can smell it in my, in you, I can see the tendrils of magic where she was supposed to be connect to me… Why don't I have any connection to her… or to you? What happened to our bond? What is happening Severus?" Lucius became more and more anxious the more he talked. Severus took in between his hands the two flying hands of Lucius who were moving in agitation. The bubble only prevented to be overheard.

"Luc, listen to me" Severus said in his most soothing voice "you got a lot of memories rip off you. You can't remember, because it will trigger a curse, please… do you… do you trust me?"

"With everything" The veela with an honesty that broke Severus heart.

"Then close your eyes and count to ten for me"

As Lucius did it, Severus took his wand and performed a nonverbal spell. Lucius fell asleep in the table.

HAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAO

"They left already?" The humid whisper of Draco against his neck made Harry shiver. It has been a long time since someone had gotten this close to him.

When Harry started formulating his plan to escape England, he also retreated from everybody. His friends thought it was because of the graveyard, and he had played the card as much as he could. The feeling of betrayal has not leave him yet and he couldn't look at his friends without wondering if they were in it as well.

The paranoia almost ate him alive.

"Yeah, they are gone, but I don't think it will be for long. We have to move" Harry took Draco's thin wrist in his own and started walking to the apartment.

"His eyes were silver" Draco said after some seconds. Harry sighed softly. Draco has been very quiet since the first day. He did whatever Harry said he should do and didn't question it once.

"Aren't always? Yours are as well" They were under the invisibility cloack, every step has to be perfectly synchronized so they didn't give themselves away.

"No, they are grey, mine's too"

"So… that's a bad thing?"

"When… he…" Draco struggled to said something more, but the words seems to be stuck in his throat "yeah, it's bad"

They didn't said anything else until they arrived to the apartment. It was an old bachelor loft that Krum's dad has lease them for almost nothing. The idea was to keep moving, Harry hoped that it wouldn't be needed for much longer. He didn't want to attracted attention to the Krums because of him.

"He never had the silver eyes before, even if he taught me everything I should know about our inheritance, but I…"

"inheritance?" Harry interrupted. He had found out, almost since he started living with Draco (and for Merlin he couldn't say when the boy started being Draco, even in his thoughts). He could talked about things for hours without giving any context.

This was not on purpose, the slytherin just got excited when telling a tale.

"Oh… yeah, sorry, you probably don't know much about the old families. I'm sorry"

This was new too. This Draco asking for forgiveness.

Harry was conflict with feeling glad about this new side of Draco and feeling guilty about it, because of how Draco came to acquired it.

"Old families?"

"Yeah… the only families in England that could be traced to Merlin's time. The Dumbledore's, the Malfoy's, the Potter's, the Black's, the Vance's and the Nott's. All the other families had died or don't have any heir to pass the last name"

"Wow, that's why you father walked like he own the minister?"

"It's a little bit about that, but it's also because of his long time in politics. The Vance, for example, had never been like that. The again they had never been very active in politics" Harry thought about it for some minutes and then sighed. He ought to know more about the politics in the wizard world. Draco keep quiet as well, as always happened when his father came out in the conversation.

"So… silver eyes?" Draco looked at him with a confused look and then seemed to remember the conversation they were having.

"Yeah, so, the old families became as powerful as they are now because of his… mixing you could said, with magical creatures" Harry widens his eyes, and then frown.

"But, all the crap about pure of the blood and all that shit?"

"Well… until the last fifty years, some magical creatures were labeled as more magic than creature, and the possible union with them, usually enhance the generations to come. This is an obsolete way of thinking now. My grandfather thought, just like almost all the other pureblood this day that they are above the magical creatures" Draco looked for the first time at Harry in the eyes. "You could understand that he was really upset when his son was born as an active veela"

Harry widened his eyes and tried to bring forward what he could remember of veelas. When Fleur was in Hogwarts, he did research her to know if she had any sort of advantage in strength or magical endurance. "What do you mean active veela?"

"For all intentions and purpose he is a veela, he can allure others, he mate for life, he is jealous beyond control when his family is threaten… He was taught to control his instincts, every veela in their youth is, but he can't be accounted when his instincts got loose" Harry looked at Draco attentively, and after a couple of seconds something inside of him clicked.

"You are a veela too, aren't you?" Draco swallowed slowly but nodded.

"Yeah"

"And the silver eyes means he is in… what, veela mode?"

"Something like that… he… I am his son, so he has completely control over me, over all my decisions until I found my mate. If he thinks I should behave on some way… or should be punish because of something… I wouldn't be able to…" He trailed off, and his eyes started to watered. He didn't need to go on, though, Harry understood very well how it was when a relative decided that you did something wrong.

Harry mused that he and Draco were not that different after all.

HAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAO

Severus turned off the water of the shower and with quickly and effectively hands he dried and clothed himself.

He looked at the mirrors for a long time. Trying to make sense of the past events.

His life had made a 180 turn in merely 24 hours.

A week ago, he was a double spy, waiting for someone to discover him and kill him, and now he was babysitting an unbalanced veela; his mate no more, wishing nothing more than took him and run, war be damned.

"Severus?"

"In the shower Luc"

"…where are we?" Severus cursed himself and opened the bathroom door to find a very human Lucius.

Severus sighed in relief, even if a little part of himself wished the veela could remain with him; he wanted to know what was happening.

"You have been in veela mode for almost a week" Severus said in his most indifferent voice.

"…wow, it had never been this long"

"Did it happened often?"

"Only when I am really stress about something. Narcissa said that I usually went to Draco and stayed with him"

"Do you… recall anything from when you are a veela?" Severus _needed_ to know if Lucius remember her.

"Mostly emotions, not completely conversations… the veela… sometimes hides things for me"

"What do you mean?" Severus asked and sat in the bed with him, in the other extreme of the bed.

"It's like… there is something important, really important that I should know, but I cannot remember it, and when I think I know what it is, my instincts overtook me…what is happening to me Sev?"

"I wish I knew"

HAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAO

Harry looked how Hedwig flew out of the window and stretched his back.

"Can we go outside and looked at the river before we have to go?" Draco asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I could use some fresh air" Draco smile a little and nod.

Since they have found Malfoy and Snape in town, they had not left the apartment. Harry was starting to feel restless; thanks Merlin that the twins had answered him and they have the next house ready.

Going out for the last time shouldn't be any trouble.

He obviously thought wrong, as when he opened the door (he always made sure to get out first) he found themselves in front of Severus Snape.

"Mr. Potter, how do you like the weather?"

HAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAO

**Hi**

**Sorry about the long absence! It's been a crazy weeks, and the chapter did not want to be finished! Writing the Severus part was impossible! Hope you like it, I made it like three times before it was near close of how I imagine it.**

**Please tell me what you think of the chapter!**

**Love!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Nothing of this is mine! I do this only for fun :)**

HAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAO

Chapter 5

"May I come in, or should I invite myself?" Severus asked sardonically, pushing the door to enter. Potter protested, like he expected to, and with a nonverbal spell opened the door completely. Snape entered and look around the room. It looks like Potter was on the run.

The room was small and spotless as far as he could see, from the two steps Potter let him give in the room, there was a kitchenette, a large table and two closed doors, and nothing in the room that belongs to Potter. "So, the news of your abduction seemed to be a bit extreme, I gather?"

"Can't a man take a vacation?" Potter asked looking at Severus forehead, not making eye contact. _Interesting_.

Severus had found Potter buying in the market yesterday, alone and utterly safe. Remembering the last meeting with Dumbledore he decided to follow the boy, and try to determinate if the boy was really abducted and in danger. Instead he found that the boy was staying in here, and didn't seemed to be held against his wishes.

He was wasting precious moments where he could be looking after Draco, only to find that the golden boy was taking some _vacations_.

Hearing him talked made his blood boiled. "I see no man here, only an impertinent child. Do you knew that you have a lot of people worried about you? Do you even care, Potter?"

"Lots of people worried, yeah sure. You the first one of them, am I right?" Potter snapped at him, and Snape raised his eyebrows a little surprised with the boy's outburst. That's when he notices the quick disappearance of Potter's left hands, it was just a couple of seconds at a time. _Someone has Potter's cloak on._ Severus thought.

"You love this, don't you Potter? All the attention you are getting with this little disappearance act?" the slytherin keep pestering Potter, the boy always caved under it.

To his surprise he got a very bitter laugh from the boy. "You think I love this? And even if I did, what kind of attention you think I got from this?" Potter moved to the right and his arm reappeared.

_So he is hiding someone_. Severus deduced. "Ok Potter, come with me I'm sending you with Dumbledore. He will deal with you"

"I'm not going anywhere with you" Potter growled.

"You don't get to decided what happens. If you acted like a children I'll treat you like one"

"You know what Snape, go to…"When Potter took a couple of step toward him he took out his wand and cast behind Potter. The cloak flew away at the same time than Potter took his wand and send him fly against the door. He still could see the blond hair as he flew and impact against the door and when he opened his eyes and slowly incorporated only to see Potter embraced in a protective manner to a slim body. When he recognize who it was he was glad that he was supported by the closed door.

"Draco?"

HAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAO

She was rereading some old manuscript in the library when the news reached her. It was delivered by his mother, with a cup of a hot herbal mix.

"Hello darling, I'm so sorry to interrupted you, but there are some news your father thought you will interested in knowing" his mother, sat next to her and hand her the cup. Shira blowed and sipped slowly, feeling his mind settled a little. Ever since she turned sixteen her magic has been singing to her to find his mate. Most of the time she could resist it, especially if she was doing other things. So she kept herself occupy.

"Thanks momma. What is it that Dad want me to know?"

"There is a large commission of werewolf coming" Shaemm, the queen said.

"Werewolf? Here? Nobody said anything to me about it"

"They are not from the colonies we are used to have treaty with… Alhjeo thinks… He thinks they come from the wizard world"

Shira sipped quietly for a couple of minutes and then nod. "Ok, I'm going to prepared myself… how long until they arrived?"

"Couple of hour, three at most"

When she was leaving, she heard her mother calling her:

"Darling?" She looked at her mother with a questioning face "Your father didn't want you to know, but everybody else is saying they are coming in Voldemort's name"

HAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAO

Like most things in Harry's life, he did not think before acting. It was his thing at this point in life: See someone in danger and rush to save him, no matter the consequences. Thankfully or not, they usually were lectures about this tendency of him. More often than not, the person that is giving the speech, makes him feel stupid and useless, but nobody ends up hurt. So it's kind of a fucked up win-win situation for him.

Because he couldn't understand how other people wouldn't jumped to save others as well, especially when they can do it. How can anybody refuse to protect someone's life.

That's why, when Snape attacked Draco, he didn't thought about it, he just jumped to protect the boy. Draco was a shaking, pale and sobbing mess. Harry purposely put his back to the professor trying to block the boy from the other man.

Draco never told him who had hurt him, but he assumed that it was his father. He had learned long time ago, that you cannot trust any adult to help.

"Draco, listen to my voice. I am Harry, I will not let them touch you" He said with the voice he sometimes used to talk to scared first year in Hogwarts. Draco look at him with watery eyes and grabbed his wrist with both hands, using all the strength he could muster, that sadly, wasn't much. "Draco I'm gonna need a response, can you tell me you understand me?" Draco opened his mouth a couple of times but nothing come out, he just nodded and closed his eyes letting a couple of tears escaped.

"Draco…" A soft voice said behind them. Harry tensed and didn't move. Draco flinched but didn't reacted otherwise. "Oh my boy…" The voice was full with sadness.

"What do you want Snape?" Harry asked, keeping his voice down but clearly pissed off.

"Your dad and I were looking for you" Snape said ignoring Harry's word. Draco flinched at Snape voice and Harry hugged him, completely blocking the boy from Snape.

"You are not going to take him away" Harry said.

"Draco what…" The man stop himself when they all felt a sprout of magic and the sound of a crack. Then a voice filled the silence.

"Severus, where are you, why did you disappear on me?" with the last words, Lucius Malfoy appeared in front of them. For a couple of seconds nobody moves but then a growled came out of Lucius throat. "What are you doing with the impostor?"

To Harry time started progressing at a really slow motion. He heard Malfoy's voice and looked for his wand instinctively, when two things happened simultaneously; Snape started talking to Malfoy reaching out to him and Draco started screaming. His eyes were glued to his father's. He lost all the strength in his muscle and collapsed in Harry's embraced while screaming like he was being tortured. Harry and Snape turned to Draco, and Harry saw from the corner of his eyes at Malfoy Sr. pointing at them with his wand.

He didn't heard the spell, focusing completely in the silver of Malfoy's eyes and hugged Draco even tighter while casting the strongest shield charm he could remember.

There was a big outlast of magic and the four men were sent to the ground, Harry didn't let Draco go.

When Harry opened his eyes, he was on top of an unconscious Draco. He put him in the floor behind him. No one was touching him. He stand up, his wand ready in his hand and looked at the others. He noticed Malfoy worrying around Snape, who was on his feet, supported by the wall and blinking fast, trying to focus.

"Severus, darling, are you ok?" Harry heard him asked softly, looking at Snape, and touching his head gingerly. He took both of Lucius wrist in one of him and looked at his eyes.

"I'm fine Lucius" Never breaking the eye contact, his other hand took out his wand and cast a sleeping charm over Malfoy, catching him easily in his arms. Then he looked at Harry and said, "Well Potter, it seems like we are stuck together."

Harry looked at him for a couple of seconds, and felt Draco starting to awake. Never looking away from Snape, and never bringing down his wand, he said: "Does it?" he cast a sleeping charm on his ex-professor. "It did not look that way to me" He said to the sleeping pair.

Then, he took Draco in his arms, check that the truck was still in Draco's pocket, put on the invisibility cloak and left the apartment, closing the door softly after himself.

HAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAO

**AN:**

**Hi! I'm back :)**

**I know this is kinda short, but I'm in the track once again so I hope the next chapter will be here in next couple of weeks :)**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter, we are finally getting close to have some answers**

**So… just tell me what you think!**

**And like always, I'm so sorry for the mistakes, I'm have no one to beta this for me.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Also, I'm so sorry for not updating in so long… I hope someone is still enjoying reading this as much as I do writing it.**

**And... yu know... I own nothing and all that**

HAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAO

Chapter 6:

It's been a month since Harry's disappearance. Inside the Weasley family things are very depressed and quiet. Not even the twins are creating their usual havoc to keep things happy and good.

Everyone thought that it was mostly because of the tension inside the family, with the older brothers coming back home and Percy betrayal.

The truth was that Harry closed communication with them a couple of weeks ago. He sent a letter with a different owl, saying that he had been discovered and that, even though he could get away, it was too close. To make sure that they were safe, he has chosen to disappear until the beginning of next term.

They told Billy that they couldn't reach Harry anymore and he said in response that the order of the phoenix lost communication with professor Snape about two weeks ago, and the whole order is about to fall in completely chaos.

Even Dumbledore looks stressed out.

The twins decided that it was about time they get things in their own hands.

When they knew that all the adults were in a scout meeting, they decided to prove their new invention, the Extendable Ears, all capitals of course. They decided to look after Harry themselves, minding the places the order is already looking.

What they heard was not what they expected.

"You cannot say to me that Snape and Harry's disappearance are just coincidence Dumbledore" It was Sirius voice, and the twins didn't even knew he had come back from hiding. "First, you didn't told me about his disappearance, then you say that I can't go looking for him and now you said that we have to focus in founding Snape. What the hell is wrong with you?" The twins shared a concerned look.

"Everybody knows that you don't like Snape Sirius, but you can't implied that he has anything to do with Harry being missing" Remus soft voice almost didn't reached them, it was full with exhaustation.

"Don't try to defend Snape Remus, and that's not even the point" There was a couple of seconds of silence and then Sirius continue "I need to know that you all are doing something to found my godson"

"We are, Sirius my boy" The calm voice of Dumbledore was heard perfectly and the twins were feeling more relaxed after hearing him "But it has been a month. There has been no signals or movement from the death eaters, and we have to start planning what we are going to do with Fudge's campaign to discredit Harry. We can lose the focus of what is the orded for"

"How do you pretend to win without Harry?" Charlie said and the twins frowned at that. Harry may be the Boy-Who-Lived but he was also only a child. Just fourteen years old.

"He cannot be dead or Voldemort would have done something by now. What we need is our spy to know what he is planning"

"How do we know that his cover has not been blown up and he is not being tortured or already dead" Sirius said without much worry in his voice.

"Sirius!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. "How can you said something like that!"

"Because it is a possibility, and if you refuse to believe that Snape, an experience wizard, could come out alive from being held hostage by Voldemort, then you all most believe that Harry is dead or being tortured beyond sanity right now if he has really been captured by the death eaters and preferred to do nothing about it!" Sirius ended up shouting.

A long silence follow that statement and the twins couldn't even breathe.

"So that's what you all think… I suspected as much" Sirius voice sounded resigned.

"Now now dear boy" the Headmaster begins to said but Sirius silenced him with a furious no.

"Sirius, you now that that's not what we think. We all need Harry alive and well" Remus said.

"Yeah, I know perfectly that you all _need_ Harry to be alive" Sirius said bitterly "What's the plan then?"

They speak about it for almost thirty minutes. They were going to split in two teams, and look for Snape and Harry for a week and then they will rendezvous.

When they were deciding the groups, the discussion started again.

"What do you mean you want me here?" Sirius roared.

"You can't go outside Sirius, they may catch you"

"I have been on my own for this past month without a problem. I was outside for almost a year and nothing happened. I'm going to look after my godson!"

"Be reasonable Sirius…" Lupin started but was cut by the ex-convict.

"Everybody understand that you support Dumbledore before me, even if the life of James' son is in jeopardize, you don't need to elaborate" Remus made a pained sound and Tonks said:

"Now cousin, just because you are angry doesn't mean you have to take it on him" Sirius didn't answered and professor McGonagall said:

"You have being against every idea we have come up with in this meeting Sirius, what do you suggested we should be doing?"

There was silence for a couple of seconds and then Sirius said: "There seems to be nothing that I could say that will convince me that you have his best interest in heart, and because my first priority is what's best for Harry, there's nothing I could say that you will agree on … so I resigned from the Order"

The twins put a hand in the other's mouth to keep the gasp silence. In the room everyone was screaming at each other and at Sirius.

"Silence!" Dumbledore said, and everyone quiet down quickly after that. "Sirius, what you are saying is very grave. Don't let your anger blind you"

"Oh no Dumbledore, for the first time I'm thinking clearly. I understand perfectly that you all see Harry as a weapon. He is a child, a fourteen years old orphan child. I understand that all of you have other priorities, but I don't, so you all keep doing what you think is best… I'll do the same" Sirius said. And silence descend in the room.

"Siri…" Remus said but didn't continue.

"Are you sure about this Sirius" The twin's father asked, and they notice that up to that point their parents had been really quiet.

"Yes Arthur, I'm sure. I'm sorry to do this, but you will have to move the headquarter from here. You and your family is more than welcome to continue here though, of course"

"You are really doing this then, Sirius Black?" Dumbledore said with a serious tone.

"Yes Headmaster. If you want, I'll make an unbreakable vow that I won't reveal a thing of what I have heard in these meetings."

The rest of the meeting was Sirius making an unbreakable vow and everybody preparing for leaving. Fred tap at George twice and they collected the ear and leave for their room.

They have to start packing now.

HAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAO

A hand in his shoulder wake him up violently. Draco scream and yanked away from the sheets and as far as he could muster. He hugged himself and closed his eyes, waiting for the beating. When nothing happen a slowly and familiar voice register in his brain.

The soothing tone was slowly clearing the panic fog that was his mind.

"Draco, it's me… Draco listen, please just breathe, it's me"

"Harry!" Draco gasped and threw himself to the arms that were waiting for him.

Harry embraced him firmly and Draco put his ear in Harry's chest.

"Just breath Draco, you are with me. You are safe."

After what seems like years, but were probably a couple of minutes, Draco could hear something beyond his booming's heartbeat, and he heard Harry slowly talking to someone else and tense again.

"Hey no, you are safe, you are with me" Draco lift his head from his nest in Harry's shoulder to look at the stranger. It was a tall man, obviously older than them. No one he had seen before. "He is with me. He found us. Said he could help us, he's a friend of Fleur… do you remember her?"

"Yeah" Draco said whispering. She and Draco had never been very close. Draco had been repulsed by his own heritage, and therefore has been really mean and despondent towards her. Then again, he has been that way with a lot of people…

"She and Victor promised to help me. And this man is here to do that."

"Hello, my name is Tyan, and I'm a vela from the woods of Eyam. I talked with Fleur and agreed to help Harry train. When he told me about you, though, I tell him that we have help some distress Veelas before and that we could help you."

"I don't recall to have met before" Draco said.

"We haven't, but everyone in Eyam knows about your father and his enchanted mate"

"Enchanted?"

"Oh, yeah, the curse. I can't talk about it here, or it will cause you pain. Why don't you come with me to Eyam? There we can help you both."

Draco look at Harry trying to decided what Harry was thinking about the proposal, but Harry's face was neutral. Betraying nothing.

"You don't have to decide nothing yet" Tyan said, when it was obvious that Draco couldn't make his mind and he was starting to hyperventilate. "Why don't you talk about it with your mate and then you answer me tomorrow afternoon"

"Mate…?" Harry started asking but then realized whom this "mate" was and freeze. Draco tighten his hold on Harry and hide his face in Harry's chest. "Am I… Are we…is this…" Harry swallowed and run a shaky hand down his hair.

"I'm sorry, please Harry don't hate me, I'm so so sorry, I tried so hard but I…" Draco suddenly separated himself from the brunet and hugged himself, as if trying to hold himself together.

Harry looked at the boy for a couple of seconds without knowing what to do. His mind was a completely mess, he couldn't… he needed to get out of here.

The boy stood up, freeing himself of the boy and took one step away from Draco and he heard him gasp. Harry froze and shake.

"Heeey both of you, relax" Tyan said with a calming tone. "I'm sorry for dropping this bomb on you Harry, I thought for sure you knew, I mean…" Harry looked at him and then at Draco. The blond was on the bed, with his head low, his whole posture dripping resignation and defeat. Harry took some calming breaths and said:

"Can you... in your…" Harry shook his head trying to make his thoughts stop screaming at him. "Wherever is that you live, can you help us understand this… bond or mate-thing that we have" He looked directly at Draco when he continue "I've noticed that I'm a lot more…protective of Draco since I found him and he has been… really ameable. I thought it was the recent trauma he survived, but now I'm not too sure"

"We can help you, yes"

"Then let's go there" Harry said. Draco looked at him through his eyelashes. He was shaking almost imperceptible, but it was there, and Harry had to, needed to go and comfort him. So he put a blanket on the boy's shoulder. "This did not mean that I found it ok of you to keep this kind of information from me. It's not. I hate it when people just decided for me. We will talk about this in some other time, when both of us are more relax and we will figure out what to do… agreed?"

"Yeah… I'm so sorry Harry, I am, it's just I…" Harry didn't let him finish. "I know Draco. Let's talk about it later" He looked at the older man and said "So… when do we leave?"

HAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAO

Sirius waited until he knew everybody was gone or sleeping on the house before leaving his room.

After the meeting things got really emotional and weird. It was really exhausting for him, all this attention and emotions thrown at him all at once. He knew that he was not in his right mind yet, Azkaban did a number on him, but he was sane enough to realized he was not sane enough… if that even make sense.

He decided to rearrange his mind field having Harry and what he knew of him as his central point. It did work quite well for him in prison, so why should it fail now?

That's when he realized that some things about Harry and what's he have been told about him didn't add up. How come Harry was so small and skinny? Nor James nor Lily were that small, Harry was an average boy without a lot of training in the magical world, as it should be raised by muggles, but his other abilities, his writing and math skills were not that great ether.

While it was all too possible that he was not as smart as his parents. Let's be honest, the kids don't have to be as smart as the family was, but he was smart enough to understand magic and the theory behind it, and once he understand he did quite well, above average (Sirius was not ashamed at all to have stolen Harry's grades and most of his final assays).

He found only two possible reasons behind Harry's less than extraordinaire grades: or he is cheating in his tests and he was not-that-smart-average-kind-of-student, or… Harry's primary education left a lot to be desired.

If Sirius added everything together… he couldn't even begin to think about it. Was it possible that all those people that swear to love and cherished the Boy Who Lived be blind? Has anyone really not noticed anything?

Has Dumbledore not notice? How can it be?

Or was he being paranoid and seeing ghosts?

But if he was not, and his Godson had been mistreated when he was young and nobody did anything about it…!

Sirius stopped outside from the bedroom the twins had took as theirs while the Weasleys had been on the house. They were leaving tomorrow morning, so he needed to talk to the twins now but before, he needed his mind to be as calm as possible. He could wish bloody murder on anyone and everyone that have touched his godson later… but now…

He opened the door and closed without knocking, he needed the twins stunned and surprised. The boys jumped and looked out at the door. Only one of them took out his wand. _Interesting_ Sirius thought _they do not share the same reactions and thoughts_.

"Hello boys… going somewhere?" The twins had two bags on top of one bed both were closed and looked quite ready to go. Most of their stuff was still there, though. _Interesting_

"Do you not recall…?" The twin of the left said, the other took both bags and put them on the floor before he sat on the bed and said:

"You kick us out of here"

"Ow come on guys, you know that it was not like that! I allow you lot to stay, your father was the one that decline. You should know this, you heard it"

The twins froze for a couple of seconds, and then said as one "We do not know what it is, that you are talking about"

"Don't kid the kidder, kiddos. I put the charm in your little ears-thing for it to work, but that's beside the point, you are leaving tonight" Sirius said the last as a statement, not a question. When the twins didn't answer he lean on the table in front of the beds, were both of them sat at, one next to the other, in one single bed, looking at him with big and innocent eyes. He didn't believe them for a second "And you are going for Harry… and I'm going with you guys"

HAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAO

**A/N**

**So… I'm alive, and this story is alive**

**Remember that I have no beta, so I'm sorry for my English! ... if anyone is still reading xD**


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I swear that I planned to get this ready for new year! I'm soo sorry for that**

**But hey! Better late than never… right?**

HAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAO

Severus woke up quickly and realized that he was the floor of the now abandoned apartment that was Potter's, where he had been what had been done to Draco.

Oh poor Draco, My little, my lost and so young Draco.

So afraid.

He didn't move while he tried to decided what he was going to do now. He didn't understand what was happening and he didn't like that.

_What could Draco be doing with Potter? Why hadn't he come to me? _

_What was happening?_

"Severus" a voice whisper next to him, and two strong arms wrapped in him as a breath collided with his neck.

That puff of air against his sensitive skin had Severus shivering and dissolving all his prior thoughts.

For a couple of seconds he believed he was inside some sort of dream. The same kind that he used to have when they were fifteen years younger. When he had been a madly and stupidly in love child.

It was the soft and wet texture of a tongue in his neck that broke the enchantment. It was like someone has pour a bucket of ice water on his head.

He was not a stupid adolescent anymore.

But Draco was.

"Let me go Lucius, don't ever touch me again" he said with a cold tone. He felt a gasp and the arms disappear. He swallowed slowly and opened his eyes. Sliver pools of anguish and fear looked back at him.

"Why?" the other man whisper.

Severus didn't had the strength to explained things trying to be gentle. He sat with his back to the wall and looked directly at the other man.

"Because you hurt your son"

"I have NO son" the veela roared. And getting up he started looking, as if Draco was going to appear just because they were talking about him.

"You do, a son with Narcissa Malfoy, your wife" he said this without any inflexion and no intonation. Nor an accusation, just stating a fact.

"No, no, no, no" The veela said getting on his knees in front of him. "You are my mate, no that woman, and we have a child, a beautiful little girl, not a boy with no scent of you on him"

Severus stopped breathing as he heard that. "What are you talking about Lucius… how can you… do you remember?"

"I could never forget you my love" he said softy but didn't tried to touch him again.

The professor was very confused. The only explanation made no sense… and yet.

"How could you break the curse?" it was the only possible explanation, that somehow Lucius had being able to break free.

"It was a long process, took me almost ten years, it all started with you my beauty, of course" he said with that velvety voice that hunted Severus dreams.

He was going to lose it if he couldn't take some distance from the veela.

"You left me a present, almost ten years ago, for my birthday. The engraved pen, do you remember?" Severus nodded and Lucius caress his cheek. Severus shiver at the gesture. "I asked an elf where this pen has come from, he said that you gave it to me… I couldn't remember you coming at the house at all… I went back to the dining room and I could smell your scent. It was a little trace, of course, but it was there… how could I have forgotten you?" Lucius nuzzled his neck before continuing, Severus wasn't strong enough to stop the other man.

"I started writing everything that I have done in the day… I started detecting a pattern, I couldn't read some of the words that I had wrote about you. Those writing session usually ended up giving me a headache. I decided to separated myself, and hide everything that I was learning from the weak wizard"

Severus gasped at that, what Lucius had done was extremely complex, he had separated himself from his more "human" part. He heard that some of the half-blood that had tried it had gone insane.

A shiver ran down his spine as he tried to imagine how Lucius mental stability could be right now.

Veela's powers and mental disposition are strongly tied together. It was one of the reasons why they were especially susceptible to mental manipulation. If he

really broke the curse after the separation… "Oh lord, Lucius"

"I'm fine Sev, I needed to do this, you weren't there, our daughter wasn't there, I needed to know what had happened" Lucius slowly touch his hand and hold it against his. Severus squeezes it.

"How did you broke the curse" The spy asked. He needed data, because information was control, and he needed some over his scrambled thoughts.

"I found who cast the curse on me and kill him"

"Who was it?" Severus had looked for them for years, until all his leads guided him to Dumbledore, and after that point all is lead died down.

"Ignus Meadowes, he made a deal with Dumbledore and put the curse on me. So I found him and kill him" Lucius' eyes were completely silver and cold. No emotion on those pools, and even though it was one of the scariest images he had ever seen, he couldn't help the shiver of desire. Even if he was not really in the mood right now.

He had always loved powerful man after all.

"_So it was him" Severus thought bitterly, "not only is he responsible for my baby's death but also…"_

"Why does Lucius not remember then?" Severus asked. The curse was lifted, they could…

He killed the flicked of hope, his girl was death. If there was any possibility of any kind relationship, it died with his little papillon.

"The wizard is a weak man. He left you go. We don't need him. I took care of that witch and of the impostor, I found you… we don't need him my love, he can't take care of you as I can. He doesn't love you like I do" Severus shake his head with despair. And the grip in his hand became a little painful "He doesn't care Sev, my love, my mate, my everything. He let you go. I'll never do that"

Severus touched Lucius' cheek with his other hand and slowly start caressed it. Lucius melted with the gesture and almost pass out, his whole weight come crushing Severus slowly, until he was holding the veela against his chest.

"So long" the veela purred against his ear "It's been so long since we have been together"

The veela all but crawled on top of the potionist and it was a little awkard for a second until Lucius could accommodated himself in between Severus leg and inside his embrace. When he finally was satisfied with the amount of contact between the two of them he sighed happily.

For a couple of minutes neither of them said a thing. Savoring being in each other's arm.

"You need to merge with Lucius again" He said softly, he felt the veela stiffened and kiss the top of his head to relax him. It work as Lucius all but melt against him. "You need all your memories, you don't remember everything"

"What could he know that I may need?" The veela said haughtily. Lucius incorporated himself until he was face to face with the potionist.

"The reason why he left me" Severus listen as Lucius all but stopped breathing. "He was…"

Lucius shush him for a second as he got up. After a heartbeat, the professor hear it too.

There was something outside the door. Listening.

"_Let's go" _Severus mouthed and Lucius grinned. He took the potionist in between his arms and the two of them appeared outside of the apartment.

Severus closed his eyes for a couple of seconds, to ground himself. Veelas and their ways to appeared and disappeared from one place to the other had always made Severus sick in the stomach.

When he opened his eyes he found Alastor Moody pointing at them with his wand. He took out his and notices that Lucius already has his out.

"Alastor, what a surprise" Severus said with a mocking voice "What brings you here? The weather?"

The auror didn't tried to answer and instead he started firing at them. Moody was an experience man, a very good auror, and quickly move the fight to an open space.

It was an empty field at the end of the town with a little hill in the middle, a very old swing could be seen in the back. No one was going to disturbed them here. Moody appeared himself in the top of the hill where he has the higher ground, the fight was going to be a messy one.

Severus blocked the curse with a mirror shield and Moody deflected that and the blue sparks coming from Lucius wand. Severus dropped the shield long enough to cast a slicing spell and then put on another shield that block a nasty eviscerating curse leaving the yellow sparks crush against it. Lucius got Moody in the side and Severus lowered the shield to send an exploding spell to the auror only to have it sent back. The curse hit dead center and he was sent across the field, he incorporated only to feel the shuddering telltale of a protecting spell on him. He looked at the fight and sent a slicing spell at the back of Moody's leg, causing him to fall.

Lucius ended him two seconds after and the potionist had to grimace at the red mess that the veela had made of the body. He looked some splash of the red slim on his robes and sighed as he cleaned himself.

"Veelas could be so dramatic with their kills" Severus thought. "Well let's go Lucius. We have much to discuss"

HAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAO

"I think we are going in circles. This is the same rock we saw before"

"We are not, this rock is obviously different for the rock we saw twenty minutes ago"

"How can you tell, do you take a rock class in Hogwarts and never told me about it?"

"Of course not, it's just part of my charm"

"Why don't I have this gift then?"

"Because you are the ugly twin, obviously"

"Oh yeeeah, oooobviously"

"Could you two be quiet?" Sirius snapped at the twins.

He had expected that the twins, in contrast to all the others siblings, would be in agreement all the time. As it turn out, they were very much like he and Regulus had been, so many years ago. When their parents hadn't poisoned Reg's mind and made him a replica of them, the perfect little slytherin...

He shook his head to change his thoughts. His mind was not as chaotic as it was a couple of months ago, but it was pretty easy for it to get stick in one thought and get obsess about it.

"Ain't you worry that we are lost?"

"We are not lost" The twin on the left answered his brother "The tail tell of our spell is still very visible at our right, if we were lost we wouldn't be able to see it, right?"

"We haven't been seen it move either, now have we? We could be lost" his brother said, and looked at Sirius "What do you think?"

"That we are in an unknown forest, it's getting late and we are not any closer to find my godson that we were two days ago"

Sirius felt like the time was running out. He felt in his guts that every hour without Harry it was an hour in which he was in danger.

Whatever made Harry ran away from his relatives couldn't be good. He ran in a hurry and without a plan. Sirius knew very well how dangerous running without a finish line could be.

"I think that he is fine" The twin on the right said. "Or, you know, at least better than how he was before"

"I don't understand why everybody assumes that Harry can't take care of himself… I mean, he has been doing it for years so far, and he has survived"

"I don't think James and Lily sacrificed their life just so their son could survived, they would have want Harry to live. And I'm planning in giving him that" Sirius said with passion. The twin in the left snort and the other one punch him in the shoulder. "What? Don't you believe me?"

"We believe that that's your intention now… but the thing is, you don't even know Harry all that much" both twins turned around to look at him. They were serious for the first time that Sirius has ever seen them.

"We believe that you have his best intentions at heart, but the truth is that you don't even know what happened to Harry that made him ran away..."

"You looked like you care for Harry, but why is that? Is it because you care for him as a person, or is it because you have this…"

"Image"

"Image of him as your godson, as James' son"

Sirius looked at the two of them and let the words sink in. What did he knew about Harry really. He looked at his school records and they have exchanged letters, but he never knew about his life in the muggle world.

Then again, not even Ron or Hermione seemed to know either about that part of Harry's life, Sirius had thought that Harry was a reserved man and that was all… but looking at the twins now, and how protective they have been all this time about Harry…

His head started hurting with all the thoughts that started rushing inside him. _Was he doing the right thing? Harry may not want to be found. Harry could be in danger. No one else care enough to look for him. But he and the twins were looking for him. They have been looking for him for two days. He have been in charge of Harry for two FUCKING days and he was already failing at it. He just started looking for him, he has been lost for more than a month. And he couldn't found it. Where could he be? Maybe he doesn't want to be found and he should respect it. He wouldn't want to be found if he had friends that didn't care about him as well. But now Sirius was with two people that care about him…_

… _They care about him, right? Why haven't they found him yet? If all of them were looking for him for TWO days. Maybe the twins didn't want Sirius to find him…_

… _They were distracting him…_

"You two are distracting me" Sirius said looking at them with narrow eyes.

"What?" The two of them said at unison.

"It's so obvious now. Of course you are trying to delay me. You don't want Harry to be found"

"Well no, we want him to have some peace, but that doesn't mean that we are deceiving you"

"We want to know if he is ok, as much as you want to know"

"Yeah well, I don't believe you" Sirius said taking out his wand "You two are going to stop messing around and tell me where my godson is now!"

"We don't know"

"We are following the spell to find him"

"We even got lost trying to find him" One twin hit the other in the back of the head.

"We are not lost"

"SHUT UP" Sirius roared. The twin on the left rose his wand when Sirius point his to them. "Harry, now"

"We really don't know" the twin without wand said as the other twin try to protect him behind himself.

"What kind of tracking spell are we following?" Sirius asked.

"A very bad one, we got lost"

"We are not lost!" the twin with a wand yell.

"Actually, you are" A feminine voice coming from the trees at their left said. The three of them looked there, only to see the silhouette of a woman appeared behind the trees.

"Wow" one of the twin said. Sirius couldn't really denied his statement. The silhouette was of a skinny woman, with a long and straight black hair. She was wearing a long robe or some kind of tunic. She was walking towards them quickly.

When she was close enough to the small group they noticed that she was so pale that his blue eyes shone almost unnaturally. She wore a long baby blue tunic, long enough to reach past his knees.

"Hello" She said with a soft and kind voice "What are you doing in my forest?"

"Who are you?" Sirius asked, pointing the wand at her. She stopped moving toward them.

"You should lower your wand now, wizard. Threatening the princess of this forest is very much frown upon here" She said seriously, but maintaining her easy smile.

"Princess?" One of the twins asked, before he was hit by his brother.

"We are sorry you majesty, we are wizards from London. We seek no trouble" the other twin said in what he thought it was a regal and confident voice. The girl smiled and shook her head.

"You are funny… and how can I believe any of what you said if this gentleman hadn't lower his wand" She said with amusement.

"You haven't said who you are"

"You are correct, I apologize. My name is Shira, I'm princess of Eyam's Forest. Could you tell me who you are and if this one comes with you?" at one hand sign five men appeared from behind the trees, two of them carrying a very familiar man with a bag in his head. One of the man remove the bag, making the man blink the excess of light entering his eyes. Sirius gasped before he said.

"Remus!"

"So you do know this man. Interesting" Shira said with a soft smile.

HAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAO

**AN:**

**I finished it! I have been working in this chapter for so long, you cannot imagine how mamy times I have to do and redo this chapter, it was like… 6 times, no kidding, until I finally did something that I like.**

**Thanks to everyone that is still reading this fic. I know that is difficult to follow a story went it goes silence for so long, but thanks to all of you that keep having faith that I will update. **

**Because I will, I don't know how long it will take me… but I will update.**


End file.
